Angel
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: Angelica Winchester is the four year old sister of Dean and Sam Winchester. John fell in love with a fallen Angel after Sam went off to college. The Angel, Serena, could not take care of her so when Angelica was two years old Serena dropped her off at the hotel John and Dean are staying at.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Howdy guys. So I have decided to write a Supernatural Fanfic because the fandom has sucked me in. XD**_

 **Summary: Angelica Winchester is the four year old sister of Dean and Sam Winchester. John fell in love with a fallen Angel after Sam went off to college. The Angel, Serena, could not take care of her so when Angelica was two years old Serena dropped her off at the hotel John and  
Dean are staying at.**

 **BTW I suggest , when they put on a song, to listen to it to have the full effect.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I own Dean!**

 **Dean: No you don't**

 **Me: A girl can dream.**

 _A Few Years Ago…_

John Winchester is sitting on the couch in with his oldest son Dean cleaning guns two years after his youngest son Sam went to college. They hear a knock at the door. _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

John grabs his gun and looks through the peephole. A little toddler girl is standing in the rain. He opens the door. She has black ringlet curls, emerald green eyes, and olive skin. She is wearing a denim blue dress, with a green hooded army jacket, and brown boots. The little girl is holding a ratted stuffed unicorn under one arm and is clutching an envelope in her little hands. John tucks his gun into his waistband.

"Dean! Get out here!" John says. Dean comes outside. He sees the little girl and is speechless. John bends down to her level.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you lost?" John asks her. She shakes her head. She holds out the envelope. John takes it and ushers her to come inside out of the pouring rain. Dean grabs the little girl a towel to dry her off.

"What's your name, shorty?" Dean asks.

"Angelica. but mama calls-called-me Angel." She replies shyly. John smiles at her and she grins right back.

"My name is John Winchester and this is my son, Dean" John tells her. She motions for him to open the letter. He opens it and starts to read.

 _Dear John,_

 _The little girl is your daughter. I found out I was pregnant with her shortly_

 _after you and Dean left. I can not care for a child for I have others duties._

 _I understand if you think you can not take care of her, but know this._

 _She is not like any other child. She is gifted. My angel blood made sure she_

 _would stay safe. She will play a major part in a big plan if the future. She can be your second chance as a father since you think you failed with raising Sam and Dean._

 _With love,_

 _Serena_

John, with shaking hands, puts the letter down. He hands the letter to Dean. He looks at Angel.

"Well, looks like our family just got bigger." He tells them with a grin. Angel's smile falters.

"What's wrong?" John asks.

"I'm freezing.." She says with chattering teeth. John and Dean panic. They forgot that she is soaked to the bone and winter is coming so the air is very cold. Her lips have a bit of a blue tint to them. Dean goes to his duffle bag and pulls out a flannel shirt. He bends down and hands it to Angel.

"Here ya go, shorty, you can go change in the bathroom." He tells her. She smiles and does a toddler's equivalent of running. Dean turns to John.

"Dad, we need to get her some clothes. She can't just wear my flannels. And, by the look of it, she has some girly tastes." He says. John nods in agreement. Angel calls from the bathroom.

"I can't reach the doorknob!" She yells. John and Dean laugh a bit before Dean goes to help her. He tells her that they are going to go the mall to get her some more clothes. She jumps up and down excitedly.

"Yay! I only went to one of those once. Mama would always make my clothes cause she couldn't afford the ones at stores." She says. John and Dean share a pitiful look with each other. They all load up in the Impala and drive to the mall. These boys don't have any idea how crazy a girl can get at the mall.

 **LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS**

 **YEAR JUMP (ANGEL IS FOUR YEARS OLD NOW. DEAN IS 26)(LISTEN TO THE SONG** _SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO_ **)**

A little girl with small black pigtails runs through the woods. It's midnight. You hear a growl behind her. She cries out.

"DEANIE!DADDY! HELP!" She trips over a root in the ground. She falls to the ground with a OMPH. She looks up at the beast towering over her. It is a werewolf. Her dad told her to wait in the Impala while he and Dean hunt down the wolf but, she wanted to help. So, she had grabbed her favorite silver dagger and got out of the car to help. She got lost trying to ,sneakily, follow her brother and dad. The werewolf had gotten the jump on her and she wasn't able to stab it in the heart.

She screams as the wolf raises it's paw to claw her. Suddenly, a shot is heard. A bullet tears through the wolf's chest and it yelps then falls to the ground dead. When she looks up she sees Dean,her big brother, holding a smoking gun. He drops the gun and then rushes to her side checking her for bites or scratches. She has none.

"What the hell were you thinking, Angel? You could've been hurt or worse-killed. Dad and I told you to stay in the car." Dean says.

" I know but I wanted to help you." She says while using her puppy dog eyes .

"Fine. those bambi eyes work on me but have fun trying to tell that to dad." He says with a sigh. Then John Winchester bursts through the trees. He sprints to his children's sides. He picks up Angel. John checks her over to make sure she isn't hurt.

" Young lady. What in the world were you thinking?! You were supposed to wait in the Impala while your brother and handled this. I can't bare the thought of loosing you to one of those monsters. I'm already worried about Dean getting hurt here or Sam getting hurt at college. I need to know you are safe." He scolds her with misty eyes.

"But, daddy," Angel says, " I was able to kill the Wendigo in Portland. And I got into the vampire nest in Billings. Plus I killed the Shapeshifter in Roswell. Why can't I help kill a werewolf?"

"All those things were just sheer dumb luck Angelica. All those times you were supposed to either stay in the car or at the hotel. If you do something like this again I'm going to have to ground you." John tells her. Angel scowls and then starts to glare.

"It's not fair! How come Deanie can go on hunts with you?! I'm not a baby anymore daddy! I can handle myself just fine!" She yells. Dean intervenes before John can yell at Angel for raising her voice at him.

"Angie, we know you aren't a baby anymore but you are still dad's baby girl and my baby sister. We just want to protect you. The demons and other monsters won't care that you are only four. They will use that against us. They could take you away. The car is always protected so you can't get hurt. Maybe when you are older you can hunt with us." Dean tells her. Angel calms down. She goes up and hugs John's leg.

"Sorry for yelling at you daddy." she says showing her bambi eyes and lip pout. John picks her up.

"It's okay sweetheart." The Winchesters all go back to the Impala. John takes sleepy Angel to the backseat. He chuckles. She has pink pillows scattered everywhere and her stuffed animals all over the seat. He lays the now asleep Angel on her pile of unicorn blankets and tucks her in with her white teddy bear with white angel wings, a halo, and a pink tutu. Her pillow is covered in unicorn designs. John doesn't have the heart to tell her that unicorns are almost the only myth that is fake. He puts a blanket over her and shuts her door. He gets in the driver's side because Dean drove the here and now needs his rest.

John looks at his two sleeping children and wished his other son, Sam, could be here. Sam was tired of the hunting life so, when he graduated high school he went to Stanford University. John puts in a cassette tape. Angel's favorite song, Another One Bites The Dust, starts playing softly. He smiles. He will make sure he is a good father to Angel so she doesn't feel neglected like Dean did as a child and knows he cares so she doesn't leave him like Sam did. He puts the car into drive and starts driving to Yellowstone National Park so Dean and Angel can have a break of hunting things and having their lives in danger. John wants Dean to be able to still have a bit of fun. He vows to never let anything happen to his kids. After Yellowstone he plans to go to Stanford to visit Sam to tell him about his baby sister. They might be a family again someday. The Impala drives away and as the taillights disappear a man steps out of the woods. He watches the car as it leaves.

"Winchester, you can't hide them for ever. I will get Samuel and Angelica." He turns and his irises turn to the color gold as he walks back to his Triumph that he hid in the bushes and starts driving to Stanford, California. There is a certain boy who he needs to go visit.

 _ **Wow that is the longest chapter I have ever written. The next chapter will involve John finding a tip about The Yellow-Eyed Demon. Please review. I hope y'all liked it.**_

 _ **Carry on My Wayward Sons(and Daughters)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I took so long to publish this. I ment to publish months ago but was too lazy. Once again, sorry. On ward**_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me:** **I own the Impala!**

 **Dean: Step away from Baby before I stab you in the throat.**

 **Sam: DEAN!**

 **Dean: What? Was it something I said?**

 **Me: …..Please don't kill me, Dean. My non-existent readers need me!**

 **Angel: Let's just get on with the story already!**

 **Me, Dean, and Sam: Mkay.**

 **Angel: I'm the only one that is her creation.**

Angel POV:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Daddy just brought me and Deanie to Yellowstone National Park. I snuck away from them while they looked at geyser with the other people so I could see a buffalo. When I did find it, I spread my little white wings and flew up on the buffalo's back. Deanie freaked out when he finally saw me after searching frantically. Well, I have to go now. We are going to go get pizza and pie, strawberry shortcake for me._

 _Love,_

 _Angel_

I put my diary back into my Disney's Princess and The Frog backpack. I go to my duffle bag to pick out an outfit to wear today. Daddy and Deanie are still asleep so get to take a shower first. I grab my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner out of my bag along with my strawberry scented body wash. It's none of that little kid ' No Tears' crap either. It's 'adult' stuff. I pick out a denim dress with ruffles on the bottom, a white jean jacket with no sleeves, and a brown belt with a brown rose on it. I will wear my usual black combat boots with it. Although I was raised by two men, I still have a pretty girly sense of style. Well, the fact that I am only four years old maybe the reason why I dress like this. Plus, mama used to wear dresses a lot so this reminds me of her.

I grab a towel and my step stool so I can get into the bathtub. I am quite short for my age. In addition, Deanie says that I am more intelligent than other children my age. Perhaps it is because I say things like; _In Addition, Intelligent, and Perhaps._ I don't know why I speak like a grown up. No-I take that back- I do not talk like an adult. I can't say _strawberry_ just like most children my age. I try, but it comes out like _stamewy._ It is quite annoying because people don't take me seriously when I speak like that.

Right as I get in the shower, I hear daddy and Deanie waking up. Figures.

"Shorty? Where did ya go?" Dean calls. He has always called me shorty. Ever since the day I showed up on the doorstep. He calls me that because 1) I'm short and 2)I really love strawberry shortcake.

"I'm in the shower!" I yell back. Now that they are awake, I'm going to have to hurry up with my shower. Gods damn it. I know. I know. I shouldn't curse but I don't care.

"Hurry up! We have a demon we have to take care of." Dean says. I remember the first time I ever had an encounter with a demon.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

" _Angelica Melody WInchester, you are NOT going on this hunt with us. That is final." says dad to my three year old self. I was wanting to go with Dean and dad to Greensboro, NC to gank a few demons but dad say I am too young and could get hurt. That is total bullshit. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself._

" _Angie, you gotta stay here and hold down the fort for us while we are gone. If, for some reason, you can't get us on our phones, call Uncle Bobby. Okay?" Dean intervenes before dad and I get in a fight again._

" _Okay, Dean." I pulled them both into a tight hug, " Both of you please be careful and come home."_

" _We will sweetie. I promise." dad had said. With that, Dean and dad walked out the door with their duffle bags. I grabbed my stuffed unicorn, Sparkles, and went to watch Dora on the T.V. One hour later, I heard male voices outside the door. I jumped off the bed and ran to my backpack, grabbing my knife and cellphone dad got me, and ran to hide in the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door and hid in a cabinet and sent a text to dad. It said:_

 _Daddy, someone is outside the room._

 _I hear them trying to break in._

 _I'm hiding in the bathroom._

 _The moment I had sent the text, I heard the hotel room door breaking down. I pulled out the phone again and texted dad and said that they are in the room. Dad texted back, telling me to stay hidden and that him and Dean are coming as fast as they can. I stayed curled up in that bathroom cabinet for 8 minutes before my nose betrayed me. The dust inside the cabinet made me sneeze and I heard the voices stop. One set of heavy boots started making their way to the bathroom. I held my breath and jumped as the door was smashed down. The footsteps got closer and closer and closer to my hiding place._

" _I know you're here, darling. I can sense your soul and grace. C'mon on out. Promise we won't hurt you," said a deep, scraggly, british voice. I was shaking and held tight onto my knife. A little sliver of light was shining through a crack in the cabinet. Suddenly, it dissapeared._

" _Hello, darling," said the same voice. The door of the cabinet flung open, showing the man. He was tall and lanky with sandy hair and creepy yellow eyes. He smelled of sulfur and it was then I knew this was a demon. I ran underneath the man's legs and ended up crashing into his partner. This man had oily black eyes, long light brown hair, and was shorter than the first. I stabbed him with my knife which only seemed to make him more mad. He grabbed me from under my arms lifted me up. I screamed which came out very high pitched, like a whistle. He winced and dropped me._

 _When went to grab me again, I threw out my hand to keep him away and a bright white light came out of nowhere. When it dimmed, the black eyed demon was laying still, his eyes burned from his skull. I backed away and curled into a ball. A slightly stocky man with a salt and pepper beard, wearing a cap ran in. He said something in a weird language and Yellow-eyes' body fell to the ground, a bunch over black smoke spilling from his mouth. The man with the cap came over to me. He knelt down to me level and looked at me._

" _Angelica? My name is Bobby Singer. I'm a friend of your daddy. He said that you texted him that people were here, trying to break in." He said. HE reached out to me and I stood up and backed away, grabbing a flask of holy water and throwing it in his face. "Bobby" looked taken aback and smile._

" _It's alright kiddo. I'm not a demon." At that time, Dean and dad ran in. They both ran to me and check me over for any injuries._

" _Thank God you are alright, shortie. Thank you, Bobby." said Dean_

" _Don't thank me, boy. The son of a bitch almost got her."_

" _From now on, we aren't leaving her alone again." said Dad. Now they take me with them on every hunt._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom, throwing my stuff back in my bag. We loaded up in the Impala and started drive off. After first getting breakfast of course. I took out the first Harry Potter book from my bag and started to read to pass the time, AC/DC blaring from the radio as we drive down the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I don't do regular updates. My dad uses my laptop as "guest" so I can't get into my account. I am starting online High School so I'll be on my laptop more. I will try to update as much as I can.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Y'all should check out my other story,**_ _Letters To Sam._ _ **If it is liked by even one person, I will continue it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Me: I own them all!**_

 _ **Castiel: No you do not. Why are you saying false things to these people?**_

 _ **Me: Alright alright. Cas is right. I don't own to boys or the Impala.**_

 _ **Angelica: I am here only creation… besides the idea for this crappy story.**_

 _ **Me: HEY!**_

Angelica POV:

I look up from my book as the impala cruises to a stop. I glance around myself shocked. We are at Uncle Bobby's house. What is going on here? Daddy turns off the impala and both him and Deanie turn to me.

"Angelica, baby, you have to stay here with Bobby for a while. I realized that this is no life for a child. Dean and I will call you every night. I swear." dad tells me in a thick voice, as if he is fighting back tears. I start to tear up and look at them, shocked.

"Y-you're l-leaving me? W-why can't I stay with you? Deanie and Sammy were raised as hunter." I tell them.

"Shortie, that's why we are having you stay with Uncle Bobby. It's way too dangerous for a four year old kid. Do you know how many times Sammy and I almost got killed, when Sammy was your age? We can risk losing you." Dean tells me in a soft voice, but I can see through his mask that he is sad too.

I nod and get out of the car with them. Dean picks me up and Daddy carries my bag up to the front door. Daddy knocks loudly on the door three times. A few seconds later, Uncle Bobby opens the door. He waves us into the house and takes my duffle bag and backpack from Daddy. Dean sets me down and crouches down to my level so he can kiss my hair.

"I love you, Shortie. We will come back for you. I promise." Dean gets up and is replaced by Daddy. He hugs me close.

"I love you, baby girl. Listen to Uncle Bobby and do what he says, okay?" I nod and wrap my tiny arms around him.

"I love you both a lot." After a few minutes of us hugging, Dean and daddy break away and say their good-byes and thank yous to Uncle Bobby. They both climb into the impala and drive away. I hug my unicorn tightly and watch as the impala disappears in the distance.

"C'mon kid. I'll show you to your room, okay?" I nod and take Uncle Bobby's hand and walk with him upstairs. He leads me to a brown door and opens it, revealing a pretty lavender colored bedroom with a white bed. The walls have butterfly decorations and the bed has unicorn sheets. I look around the room with big eyes and Uncle Bobby sets my bags down on the bed.

"Do you need any help putting your clothes away, kid?" I shake my head 'no'.

"No thank you, Uncle Bobby. I think I can manage." I smile up at him and he returns to smile. He ruffles my hair and steps out of the room.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. After you finish unpacking, c'mon on down. We'll go out to the store to get some food that kids like, okay?" I nod and he leaves. I shut my door and start to put my clothes away in the white dresser. I put my shoes under my bed and put my diary, sketchbook, pencils, and other things on the little desk Uncle Bobby put in my room. I push my, now empty, bags under bed so they aren't in the way.

I sit on the bed and look at my stuffed unicorn.

"Okay, so once again, someone we love dropped us off at another person's house to watch over us. Will this ever stop? What if daddy and Dean get killed like momma did? I'm scared, Sparkles." I give my unicorn one more hug before going down stairs to uncle Bobby.

 _ **I know it's short. Sorry.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT MUST READ!**_

 _ **I have changed Angelica and Dean's ages. In this chapter, Dean was 24. This means that Angel will be six years old when Dean gets Sam from Stanford.**_

 _ **Should I just skip ahead in years to when Angel is an teenager?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: In this chapter, Angelica is now 13 years old. It will take place in "Death's Door". It will be the first time Sam meets Angelica because Dean didn't want him to know about her for certain reasons.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Me: Unfortunately, I only own Angel and the plot of this story. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Dean: Wow she said it on her own.**_

 _ **Sam: Maybe she's possessed?**_

Angelica POV:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Here I am, in my room sitting at my desk with my laptop. I'm doing online high school. Yes, I said High School. I know I know. Thirteen year olds are usually in middle school, but I am high advanced for my age. I thought we covered this when I was four years old? Anyhoo, Uncle Bobby and his gal friend, Sheriff Jody Mills, thought it would be best if I was homeschooled. So, here I am doing school with seventeen year olds and sixteen years olds. After I get my diploma, I am debating between going to college or becoming a hunter like my family._

 _You may be curious to what has happened in the nine years since my dad and older brother, Dean, sent me to live with my dad's best friend. Well, Uncle Bobby has done a great in raising me. Jody has helped Uncle Bobby with some of the things about raising a little girl. Bobby only knew how to raise little boys from dad always dropping Dean and Sam off when they were little._

 _In the few times when Sam and Dean have come to ask Uncle Bobby for help, I was away. Jody Mills always would watch me whenever hunters came over so I wouldn't hear stuff I shouldn't hear. I wish I could see Dean again. We text and talk on the phone sometimes. It's not often though, ever since the angel Castiel brought Dean out of hell._

 _Currently, Uncle Bobby is on a very important mission/hunt with Sam and Dean. They are going to doing something about the leviathan who is wearing Dick Roman to prom. I am really hoping everything will turn out okay. Well, since I am done with school, I'm going to go to the library. I still love reading. I've already read half of the fiction books in our library here in Sioux Falls. Goodbye diary. I'll talk to you later._

 _-Love, Angel_

I close my diary and put it away in my desk. I get dressed in skinny jeans with paint splatters on them, a Howl's Moving Castle tank top, an army green jacket, and black converse. I put on my necklace that was once my mom's. She gave it to me before she died. I also put on my iron cross bracelet that Jo Harvelle gave me. She was awesome. I really miss her. She was like the big sister I always wanted. Finally, I put in my small silver star earrings and rim my green eyes with black eyeliner.

Since I am to lazy to use the straightening iron on my super curly hair, I just pull my hair into a half bun. I grab my Spirited Away messenger bag and my set of the house keys and head to the library, closing and locking the door behind me. I turn on my ipod and put my headphones on, playing Somewhere Over the Rainbow/ What a Wonderful World. I've actually been working on learning how to play this song mash-up on the ukulele. So far it's going well.

I get to the library and go straight to the Sci-Fi section. I grab the book called I Am Number Four. I've heard that it is a really awesome book. I settle down into a comfy chair and start reading. I'm halfway through the book when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tense and jump up, grabbing my bag incase I need to run. I turn around and look at who it was. I throw myself into their arms.

"Deanie! I've missed you so much! Where's daddy? Where's uncle Bobby?" he hugs me back and looks at me with more sadness I thought a single person could hold in their eyes.

"Shortie...dad died a few years ago...it was the demon that killed mine and Sammy's mom.." Dean looks close to tears so I hug him close.

"I'm sorry, Deanie. At least the demon is dead. Where is uncle Bobby and Sam? Shouldn't they be with you?" Dean's face darkens and he looks away, clenching his jaw the way he does when he is fighting back tears.

"Bobby is in the hospital. Roman shot him in the head...he's not doing to good. He's in coma. I figured you would want to see him.." I nod, fighting back tears. I put on my bag and take Dean's hand.

"Let's go see him. I've read that when loved ones talk to people in comas, it can make them better quicker." We go to the impala after I put the book back. We get in and start to drive, faster than the speed limit, to the hospital where Bobby is at. I pray to anyone listening that Bobby will be okay. He was more of a dad to me than daddy was.

 _ **What do you guys think? Do you like it? Sorry if Angel is Mary-Sue.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: So sorry for making y'all wait this long. My daddy had to go to the hospital for his heart and school has been pretty crazy. Dad is alright now, thank Chuck. He just has to take medication. I was going to just make an author's note to tell y'all last week, but I know that is annoying. Well , I've wasted enough of y'all's time. On with the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owed Supernatural, I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfic about it…**_

 _ **LISTEN TO THE SONG**_ _Not About Angels on_ _ **AND**_ _Say Something_ _ **AND**_ _Let Her Go_ _ **WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. IT WILL HELP WITH THE MOOD**_

Narrator POV:

Dean and Angelica finally pull up to the hospital where Bobby is and they get out of the car. Dean leads Angelica in and takes her to the ICU where Bobby is hooked up to a bunch of wires and tubes. She covers her mouth with a hand, trying to hold back tears. She slowly walks over to his side and sits in a chair, a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Uncle Bobby? C-can you hear me? Please don't go. You can't leave me like daddy did. What about Jody. too? She really really cares about you. I think she loves you. I-I love you. You were more a dad to me than daddy was. You taught me how to ride bike, you drove me to my first dance...you taught me everything I know." Angelica holds Bobby's hand and hangs her head, starting to cry. She feels him squeeze her hand and she looks up.

"Idjits…" Bobby says with a small smile. His eyes roll back as the heart monitor flat lines. Dean pulls back a sobbing Angelica and they leave the room with a taller man who Angelica has never met. Dean sits down and holds Angelica is his arms as he rocks softly like when she was a young child. Dean chokes back tears as he tries to comfort his baby sister.

"It's okay, Shortie. It's okay. I've got you. B-Bobby is in heaven now. He hasn't done anything to say otherwise." Angelica grips Dean's shirt and keep crying. Dean picks her up and walks, with the taller man, back to the Impala.

"Sammy, you drive. I need to stay in the back with Angie." Dean tells the other man 'Sammy'.

All three Winchesters stand in front of a large funeral pyre. Angelica is gripping Dean's arm with a far off look on her face. She seems to age in a few short days. 'Sammy' watches Angelica carefully. Dean just looks defeated. His last parent figure is gone. Although he never said it, he loved Bobby dearly. He now regrets never telling it to Bobby's face.

After the fire dies down, they all silently drive back to Singer Salvage. Once there, Angelica immediately runs up to her bedroom, closing her door behind herself. Angelica holds the stuffed panda that Bobby gave her and starts to cry again. She lays on the bed all night. She heard Dean and Sam come up to her door a debate over whether or not to go in and talk to her. All the times they chose to leave her be to grieve.

Angelica's sobs slowly die down as she falls asleep. Dean comes in and sadly pulls a blanket over her and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Shortie." He leaves the door silently and shuts the door.

Bobby Singer's spirit stands in Angelica's room and watches over his sleeping adoptive daughter. He saw her cry herself to sleep and saw all three of them burn his body. Bobby doesn't know how he's a ghost but he does know to try and help the Winchesters as much as he can as a spirit.

 _ **So so sorry. I know it is short. Are you feeling the feels? I was almost in tears as I wrote this because I had all those songs playing on repeat. ;-; Bad decision on my part.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I've decided to post a new chapter quicker because the last one was so so short. Thank all y'all for the support and the reviews. I love y'all. BTW my dad is doing much much better. His heart is back to normal. I'm going camping so I wanting to get this up ASAP.

THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A FEW WEEKS AFTER BOBBY'S DEATH

Disclaimer:

Me: As much as I want to, I do not own Supernatural, the Winchester brothers, or the Impala.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebr

Angel POV:

In the morning when I wake up, I stay laying in bed. Even though John Winchester was my father, Bobby Singer was more of a dad to me. Everything a parent is suppose to teach their daughter, Bobby taught me. Hell, when I was ten years old he taught me how to shoot a shotgun. He even signed me up for dance class a year after I moved in with him. I loved him with all of my heart. I don't know what I will do without him. How do will other hunters react? Bobby was the go-to-guy of the hunting world.

I get up out of bed to put on some clean clothes. I have to be strong for Jody and Dean. I pull on a flannel shirt I stole from Bobby's closet, and I put on a pair of leggings. I comb my hair and brush my teeth. I pull my hair into a messy bun and put on my Hogwarts house shoes before going downstairs. I see the man with shaggy hair that was with me and Dean when we burned Bobby's body. Turns out he is my other brother, Sam. He is sleeping at the table and Dean is sleeping on the couch. They both have empty liquor bottles around them so I assume they drank away their sorrows. Knowing the boys are going to have killers headaches from their hangovers, I start to make some scrambled eggs with bacon.

As I start on making the coffee, Dean starts to stir. He sits up and I have to fight back a giggle at his hedgehog hair. He tiredly rubs his face and looks around the room.

"Shortie? What are you doin' up this early?" he asks me with squinted eyes.

"Dean, it is eleven in the morning. It ain't that early, ya idjit," My smile fades when I realize that I just quoted Bobby. Dean notices and gets up and walks over, giving me a hug.

"It's alright Shortie. I miss him too." He kisses the top of my head he slightly smiles when he looks around the kitchen. "I didn't know you cooked." I smile and get back to making breakfast.

"Uncle Bobby couldn't cook at all. He could only make eggs and hot dogs. Sheriff Jody taught me how to cook so Uncle Bobby could eat healthier. She also taught me how to make a mean apple pie…" I smirk as I tell Dean that because I still remember his obsession with apple pie. Dean grins widely as I tell him that. Although it is he is smiling, I can tell it doesn't reach his eyes where sorrow lays.

"I'll wake up Sammy so he can shower. He freaking stinks." Dean tells me. I laugh and playfully hold my nose.

"So do you, Deanie. I may need to use the hose on your guys. Y'all reek" We have a good laugh when Sam suddenly snores so loudly that he scares himself awake. Dean and I cackle like a pair of witches when Sam falls out of his chair and onto the floor. Sam's looks around with squinted eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions. The sight makes us laugh even more. Sam rolls his eyes and stands up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Shut up you guys." He can't help but smile as he fights back a yawn.

"Both of y'all go brush your teeth before you peel the paint off the walls. Once you're done, breakfast should be ready" I tell them as I add some slices of bread to the toaster. The boys each go to one of the showers. Uncle Bobby installed an extra one so any hunters who came by wouldn't have to use my bathroom. About thirty minutes later, the boys come into the dining room and I have already set out breakfast. We all sit down and they eat their food while I drink my berry smoothie and sketch a drawing of Uncle Bobby.

"Angelica, how come you aren't eating any eggs and bacon?" Sammy asks me with his mouth full.

"Eggs hurt my stomach for some reason and I don't eat bacon." I tell him. Dean looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't eat bacon, Shortie?"

"I'm a vegetarian, Deanie. I refuse to eat meat until factories treat their animals humanely." Dean looks at me as if I just said that AC/DC and Led Zeppelin suck. I knew I'd get this reaction from the world's biggest carnivore.

"I can't believe my baby sister lives off of freaking rabbit food" Dean says with shock in his voice.

"Well, Deanie, it's healthier than always eating red meat" I tell him with a bit of sass in my voice.

"She's actually right, Dean. Eating too much red meat is really bad for you" Sam says, taking my side. I smile at him and he grins back, almost looking like a puppy.

"You freaking hippies!" Dean exclaims before stuffing his face again. Sam and I laugh at Dean's antics and finish breakfast.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinevreaklinebreaklinebreak

My brothers sit at the table, discussing Dick Roman while I do my school work. At this point, I just want to get my GED because none of this high school work is challenging enough for me. It kind of sucks that school comes easy to me. I want more of a challenge. I was thinking about trying to get into Stanford like Sam did, but with Bobby gone I want to start hunting with the boys. I highly doubt they will agree to me going with them. If they don't let me, Jody will most likely take me in. She's been like a mom ever since she met me when I was six years old. It was really sad when all the dead of this town came back as zombies. Jody's little boy was one of them and ended up killing Jody's husband. She was so alone after that so I started to visit her and helped her get better enough to go back to work. She's the best sheriff I have ever met.

After I finish with my school, I go outside and climb up one of the towers of cars, and sit inside. This is where I usually go to think and be alone. Once it's been about an hour and I finished my drawing of Bobby, I climb down and go back inside the house. Sam and Dean look up once I come in, and they are slightly shocked.

"Shortie, when did you go out there? We didn't even see you go." Dean tells me. I roll my eyes and shake my head. These boys suck at observing.

"I walked right past you guys over an hour ago. I was at the top of one of the car towers, finishing my drawing."

"How the heck did you climb one of those? Dean and I tried to do that all the time when we were kids. You must be part squirrel, Angie" Sammy tells me in slight awe. I raise an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Dude, Angie? Really? Eh I guess it's not 'that' bad" I smile and then scowl as Dean messes up my hair.

"Deeeaann! Stop it! You know how hard it is to deal with my hair" I tell him with a pout. Dean just chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, Shortie, I remember. Quite a few brushes and combs lost their lives to your hair." I flick him off and go to sit by Sam.

"Hey, we need to take you boys out to get you some clothes. I did the laundry and all your jeans are torn and stained too bad to wash out" Dean tries to protest but I cut him off, "No buts, Dean. You used to take me to get new clothes when they were too bad to wear" It takes some persuasion but I eventually get them out the door and into the impala.

Author's Note: How was that? I had to write it all on my phone ugh lol


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: What's up, bitches? I'm in a writing mode so I'm posting again. Jk I'm trying to get my mind off the Red Devil in my belly. Ow

Disclaimer:

Me: I only own is story and Angel. That's it. Thinking about saving up to get an Impala though.

Angel POV:

My brothers and I finally pull up to the mall and we get out of the car to go inside. Dean is still grumbling about get new clothes. I swear, he could be wearing a net and he would still say it's alright. First, I take Sam and Dean to the store that specializes in clothes for tall people.

"Shortie, we can pick out our own clothes. We are grown men, not a couple of children," Dean tells me while pouting. I roll my eyes and hold up a couple shirts to Dean to see how they look.

"Y'all sure do act little kids though. Here, Dean. Go try these on," I hand him the shirts along with a few more shorts and some jeans. "Sam, you're next. C'mon," I lead Sam over to the clothes for giants like him. I grab a few flannels along with some t-shirts and jeans. I hand him the clothes and usher him into the dressing room.

A few hours and many clothes later…

We finally get done and leave the store and head back to Singer Salvage. The boys take their clothes to their guest rooms and I start on making some dinner. I first work on an apple pie for Dean. I think he is going to love it. I fry up some chicken, mash some potatoes, and make some buttermilk biscuits. A real southern dinner. I love southern cooking. It's great soul food.

Dean and Sammy come downstairs smelling the air.

"Oo what are you making their, shortie?" Dean asks me, coming into the kitchen.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and for dessert some apple pie," Dean's eyes light up excitedly. "Sam, there is going also going to be salad. I know you like that too. Can you boys clean off the table? Supper is nearly ready." They both nod and start to clear the table. After they finish, I have them wash their hands and I set the table, putting beer as their drinks. I put bowls of salad out for me and Sam, and a smoothie for me to drink.

Once the boys sit down and we all start to eat Dean rolls his eyes when he sees me just eating salad.

"Shortie, you need protein. You're not getting that in a salad."

"Dean, I put protein powder in my smoothie. Plus the nuts in the salad have protein. I also take vitamins." I tell him with sass to my voice. When I went vegetarian, Uncle Bobby took measures to make sure I would get protein. Jody recommended the protein powder and vitamins.

Afterward we finish, I hand out the pie and Dean ends up eating half of it. Dean lays down on the couch and goes to sleep while watching Dr. Sexy MD. Sam sits in a chair and I sit on the floor while we both work on things. I finish my homework and Sam works on research. After a while of silence, I finally speak up.

"Hey Sam. Would you mind if I helped you on the whole Dick Roman thing?" I ask him using my puppy dog eyes. Sam sighs and replies.

"Kiddo, you're going to have to ask Dean about that. He is like a mother hen with you." We both laugh and I nod.

"Yeah he is pretty protective. He seems the same way with you. Even though you are a grown man." Sam nods exasperated.

"Don't I know it. He treats me like I'm a toddler sometimes," he tells me while setting down his book. We talk for a while before I fall asleep. I end up waking up when I feel someone carrying me to my bedroom. They don't smell like whiskey, gunpowder, and leather so it can't be Dean. I recognize the foresty musk of Sam. He lays me down in my bed and tucks me in like the way Dean did when I was a child. When Sam leaves, I open my eyes and smile. He's kind of growing on me. It's pretty cool to have two big brothers. Oh dear god, I ain't ever going to have a boyfriend.

How was that? Are the boys OOC at all? Is Angel becoming a Mary-Sue?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: So sorry for the long delay! I'm a bit behind in school and I had writers block for a long while. I promise you that I am not giving up this story. I just need to rewatch some Supernatural episodes. Which is very hard considering I'm not allowed to watch it around my little sisters. I promise I will post a new chapter as soon as I can.**_


End file.
